Kiss Me
by Tine
Summary: A little argument in the corridor turns into something more.... HD SLASH.
1. They did WHAT?

Kiss Me Tine Draco/Harry Slash  
  
[***ENJOY***]  
  
This is how it started.  
  
No one was sure how it happened, but they all agreed on when it happened. It was on a Monday morning in December, just outside the Potions classroom, approximately half past four in the afternoon. Students Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were once again at each other's throats.  
  
"... I guess that dumb mut finally learned his lesson..." Draco's voice filtered through the corridor, travelled five feet in front of him, and filled Harry's ears. Harry's reaction should have been predicted, and it was. He stepped foward and reduced the five feet between the two rivals to one foot. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that?" Harry demanded, his voice filled with what seemed to be a bucket of ice. The spectators surrounding the two sixteen year-old boys were being as quiet as possible lest they miss something important.  
  
"You heard what I said, Potter. Don't pretend you didn't. We all know what happened to Black, so you may as well stop acting like a tough guy and get over it."  
  
Harry could not have been more angry if Draco Malfoy had hit him across the face. There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other and then Harry did something extremely childish, yet very effective. He grabbed Draco's hair and yanked at it vigorously. He screamed in a hilariously falsetto voice and cuffed Harry on the side of the face. It was pathetic how only his nails made contact with Harry's skin.  
  
"I hate you." The words were fiery, and they spilled out of Harry's mouth like blood from a wound.  
  
"I hate you more than you will ever fathom." These words also spilled out quite easily.  
  
"Filthy ferret."  
  
"Neglected orphan."  
  
The insults went on like this for some time and the crowd watching began to grow agitated with the redundancy of the situation. It was funny just how close the two boys got, as they both shouted, "I hate you!" And then their lips met in a searing kiss that caused a collective intake of breath from the group gathered.  
  
Their mouths were clamped together tightly, devouring the other completely, hands searching the other's body desperately. Their hips grinded against each other in what looked like an intimate sort of dance.  
  
They began to moan loudly, in unison. From all around, there were varied reactions to these sudden actions.  
  
The group assembled contained mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All were shocked, all were frozen on the spot. In a time of such confusion and wonder, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were united temporarily.  
  
"Hermione?" This was the first word spoken. Ron spoke it, but he looked as though it had cost him just about everything he owned. When Hermione said nothing, he turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Her own head was tilted slightly to the side, her mouth was wide open and she looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself.  
  
"Oh my..." she muttered. Ron asked her what she was so surprised about. "This is perhaps the single most wonderful thing I have ever seen."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron demanded, in a somewhat shocked tone.  
  
"Just look at them. They're seething with anger and yet there they are, passionately kissing."  
  
"Yes, that's a bad thing, Hermione."  
  
"Not really, Ron. They're just kissing."  
  
"It's Harry and Malfoy!"  
  
"Better than fighting."  
  
"Says the non-violent one. This is disgusting."  
  
"Then how come you can't tear your eyes away?" Hermione asked innocently, unable to do so herself.  
  
"I can too look away." But he didn't. He continued to stare, utterly shocked, at the two rivals. They were getting extremely rowdy now.  
  
"Parkinson..." Pansy turned around and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What is it Granger?" She looked thoroughly disappointed about something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why it's simply the most depressing thing in the world. It's as though there's nothing else in their world that matters more than this kiss, and no one else in their world that's more important than the other. Those two are going to start seeing each other, and you know it. Sad to watch the two most good looking boys in the school walk away hand in hand."  
  
"I think -" No one heard just what Hermione was thinking, because next moment Harry had Draco up against the wall and was ravishing him with kisses, all along Draco's collar and throat. Draco threw his head back and began to moan loudly, a delicious sound that made quite a few girls in the crowd simply fan themselves in excitement.  
  
Draco was probably most unaware just where his hands were. One of them was tangled in Harry's messy, ebony hair and the other was hidden behind Harry's jumper. The look on his face was one of complete satisfaction. It was as though the two teenagers had no idea where they were, or that they had an audience.  
  
What happened next caused some to look away, and others to pay even rapter attention. Hary began to thrust himself against Draco, grunting in a way that was so very sexy. Hermione let out a whimper of delight and moved to get a better view. She was unaware that Pansy was right beside her, watching Draco and Harry as captively as her.  
  
They began to breathe heavily, in unison, sighs and moans of pleasure filling the corridor, and it all ended with Harry brushing Draco's package tantalizingly with his own. Draco's eyes went wide and his breathing came in short gasps. His hands were looking very frail as they pulled themselves through his own hair. Harry stepped back, and the smirk on his face was... indescribable.  
  
That was when they realized they had an audience, and that they had just dry humped right in front of their classmates. They were embarassed, to say the least.  
  
It wasn't long after that that they began to accept money for performing such acts. They never quite got around to removing their clothes... or at least not in front of an audience.  
  
[End]  
  
Please don't flame me for writing this. I know it's never going to happen, but that's why I write fanfiction.  
  
Joanne Rowling owns all characters described in this (abysmal) fanfic. I am merely borrowing them (and I swear, if that woman knew what I did with her characters....) and not giving them back.  
  
Leave a review on your way out, if it's not too much to ask... 


	2. Come again?

Kiss Me! Tine Harry/Draco R  
  
My goodness, I am completely in awe at the amount of feedback I received in only one day. Because of this, I feel that I have no other choice than to add another chapter. It is dedicated to Silvrei, who's brilliant suggestion formulated this chapter.  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word?" The headmaster looked up from his hardboiled egg, and looked inquiringly at Professor McGonagall, the usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?" The Transfiguration teacher certainly did look agitated about something. She was completely unaware that she was dripping egg yolk down the front her robes. She set her eyes on Dumbledore's friendly face.  
  
"Albus, I do believe Mr Malfoy has hexed Mr Potter."  
  
"And why is that, Minerva?" he asked gently, and it was by the slight curl of his mouth that Professor McGonagall came upon the conclusion that the headmaster already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"I came upon the two boys -" Her voice quivered to an inaudible volume and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, then at the Slytherin table. "Albus, they were holding hands!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore tried hard to disguise his amusement, but it was a daunting task. He too looked from Harry to Draco and then back to his colleague.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse. I recently heard a rumor that poor Severus saw the two of them kissing." At this, he paused to let out a chuckle and eat a bit more of his breakfast. McGonagall was utterly speechless.  
  
"Albus, do you not find this the least bit suspicious?"  
  
"Of course. I may be old, but I am not clueless. There is a very good chance those two boys are dating." McGonagall looked a tad confused. Then she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Headmaster, must you make a joke out of everything? This is very serious."  
  
"Oh, poppicock. Minerva, they are simply enjoying each other's company."  
  
"You really don't think Malfoy's hexed Harry?" McGonagall asked, and she sounded slightly hopeful.  
  
"I really don't."  
  
"All right. I'll take your word for it, Albus. Now tell me... Severus saw them kissing?"  
  
"He did indeed. Severus! A moment, if you will..."  
  
Professor Snape glared at his employer. "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
"Please... tell Minerva what happened in the corridor yesterday."  
  
"Albus, you do enjoy making my life miserable."  
  
"It's very important, Severus. We're trying to decide if Harry has hexed Draco."  
  
"Well, all right then. It went like this...."  
  
-FB-  
  
"The next time you talk out of turn, Miss Quirke, I will take an unfathomable amount of points from Ravenclaw. Now get out of my sight!" The frightened third year muttered her understanding and fled Snape's office at top speed.  
  
Professor Snape smiled grimly to himself, and decided he might visit the owlery, or perhaps the astronomy tower. Either one might contain students snogging during their free time, and then he could give them a detention or take points away from their house.  
  
But first, he had to tidy his desk. Moving a neatly piled stack of seventh year essays to a corner of his desk, he left his office and set off, robes billowing around him. He had practised this action for a good year before finally mastering it. Now students positively shuddered when they heard the sound of a robe swishing.  
  
Rounding a corner, he caught sight of Potter and Draco further down the corridor. Draco was facing Potter, with his hand resting on the wall behind Potter. His free hand was clasped with Potter's.  
  
"Did you know Hermione and Pansy are friends now?" Potter's voice boomed, causing Snape's mouth to curl in disgust. Why exactly were these two rivals hand in hand?  
  
"Yes, I saw them at the library the other day. I was actually more shocked at the idea of Pansy going to the library," Draco said. Potter laughed.  
  
"That's not very nice. Anyway, the were sitting near the lake, and as I was passing them, they told me they were willing to pay us a galleon each to watch us in action." Draco looked mildly shocked.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told them they had better be willing to pay a bit more than that if they wanted to see anything." Malfoy's turn to laugh.  
  
"Well, that's very interesting, because I had an offer just like that from Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin earlier today. They offered two galleons, though."  
  
"What did you say?" Potter asked.  
  
"I said sure." Potter laughed again.  
  
"That's naughty, Draco." Draco? Had the whole world died and gone to hell? Snape was seriously going over this thought, when a few shocking things happened.  
  
"Well, I mean, come on. If all we have to do get a little money is snog a bit, then we're home free."  
  
"That's true... is that what you want?"  
  
"What I want, is to taste every visible inch of the delectable skin..." Draco leaned forward, hooked himself onto Potter's throat and began to do just that. Potter moved his head to allow Draco better access. A sound resembling that of a dog's growl came out of Potter's mouth and Draco began to taste his way up to Potter's ear, where he seemed to whisper something. Potter shuddered and lifted his hand, that had previously been holding Draco's, to run it through Draco's hair. Draco moved his head back.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked breathlessly. Potter smirked, not unlike Draco would have, and placed both hands on Draco's hips.  
  
"What I want is forbidden in the corridor, but I'll settle for simply..." He didn't finish his sentence, because he had descended upon Draco's mouth. Their lips moved together, and Snape found that his mouth had gone dry. He decided to turn around, and go back the way he'd come. He was just a little disturbed when he heard a loud, distinct moan coming from their general direction.  
  
-EFB-  
  
Both Minerva and Albus were positively crying with mirth. Snape looked livid. He rose to his feet and began to flounce off, but before he got a few steps away, he turned around again.  
  
"And next time you want me to tell you something I witnessed, I suggest you make a more convincing lie. I mean, really, as though Potter would hex Malfoy. It would surely be the other way around."  
  
He left then, leaving his two laughing colleagues in his wake.  
  
(End)  
  
Um... yeah, sorry if it's not as good. I didn't want Snape getting too disturbed, so I left the slash to a minimum. There'll be more next time. That's right... next time.  
  
Still doesn't belong to me. Still belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks to michelle, that one chick... yeah, Angels Whisper, AllySweet, Eggroll, KittenBabyGirl, heard the own scream, Malicious Dagger, Silvrei, Lunadeath, Jimeko, Yami Lynz, kate, lokisatoshi, zeynel, RaynieceMalfoy, ketsuekiseraph, Scott. If I've forgotten anyone, I'll be sure to include you next time.  
  
By the way, I really need your help on what else I should write in this fic. If you want me to write something, just let me know.  
  
Oh, and if you want to be notified when I update, just let me know in a review (and leave your email), and I'll add you to my mailing list.  
  
Leave a review!  
  
Tine 


	3. What? You need more?

Title: Kiss Me. Author: Tine. Summary: Blah blah blah, if you're hear then you know it. Pairing: Harry/Draco. Rating: R.  
  
You're all so wonderful:) I love you so much. Please continue to review, as it makes me unbelievably happy. I did get a suggestion for a story, but I will be unable to write it. Someone requested that either Sirius or Lucius find out about Harry and Draco's "relationship". [*SPOILER FOR OOTP AHEAD*] I cannot possibly manage this, as Sirius is dead, and Lucius is in Azkaban. Very sorry... hope this chapter is satsifactory anyhow. It's dedicated to LadyDeath, who heard this story first. :D  
  
***ENJOY***  
  
"I paid them ten galleons... how much did you pay?"  
  
"TEN? They made me pay twenty."  
  
"That's because you're a pervert, Zabini."  
  
"Very rich coming from someone who paid a gay couple to make out in front of him."  
  
"Well, you don't see me wanking off because of it. And they're not a *gay couple.*"  
  
"Are you suggesting that -"  
  
"Ron! Let's go THIS way." Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's arm and steered him away from what would have become a fist fight if she hadn't intervened.  
  
"Hermione, why must you always treat me like I'm whipped?"  
  
"Let's think your words over, Ron. Why do I treat you like you're whipped?" Ron started to respond, when Harry walked out of a closet a little down the hallway from them.  
  
"Because he is?" Harry offered. Ron and Hermione stopped in front of their friend, and neither of them even had to ask the question.  
  
"Draco and I wanted a little private time," Harry explained, jerking his head in the direction of the closet. The three went into the entrance hall and exited the castle, jogging down the front steps to make their way to the lake. This was done in silence.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began, interrupting the uncomfortable quiet. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Depends on the question," Harry replied, raising a hand to block the sun from his eyes.  
  
"Well -" Ron was unsure if his inquiry would be suitable in Harry's eyes, but he went for it. "Exactly what is this thing with Malfoy all about?" He looked curiously at his best friend. Harry stopped abruptly, and Ron a Hermione stopped as well, as to stay with him.  
  
"That is precisely the question I knew you'd ask. It is also the question I am not going to answer. Not directly, anyway." He sighed deeply and shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned away from them slightly. "Draco and I are dating, and I just don't feel like answering any stupid questions about our relationship. We're happy. And if that's not enough for the rest of the school... well, we honestly don't need their consent."  
  
"Oh Harry, it doesn't matter to me in the least that you're dating Malfoy," Hermione said. "In fact, I think it's the most wonderful thing to happen to Hogwarts in a long time."  
  
Harry smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Mione." Ron had an odd look on his face, but after a moment his face softened as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate. I don't really mind, per se. I guess I *kind* of like it, too. It's just - once in a while, I remember who it is, and it just makes me wonder why it's him."  
  
"I understand, Ron..." Harry said. "I wonder that myself sometimes."  
  
---  
  
"Here. Seven galleons and two sickles. You know what we want you to do." The girls smiled practically identical grins and settled into the couch behind them.  
  
Harry pushed Draco lightly into the conveniently accessible chair in the Gryffindor common room, and climbed into his boyfriend's lap. He began to rock his hips swiftly against Draco's. Then it started. What Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had paid for.  
  
"You make me hot." It came from Harry. He was speaking in a low, husky voice. He was staring straight into Draco's slightly narrowed eyes. "If it weren't for these ladies right here, I'd strip you naked..." He paused, letting the words hang in the air, and Parvarti sat forward intently, while Lavender leaned back. "I'd strip you... and I'd suck you off." He drew out the 's' nice and long, making it sound snake-like. "Long and hard. Would you like to hear how I'd go about doing this?"  
  
Three heads nodded eagerly.  
  
"First I'd take your shirt off. Kiss my way down your beautiful chest. Then I'd slowly, tantalizingly pull your trousers down to your ankles. Kneel before you, take your length in my mouth. Do you know what it feels like to have my mouth around you?"  
  
Three whimpers. All curious.  
  
"Feels like I'm complete. Whole." Harry's words reverberated around the silent room.  
  
"Do you know why I feel like this?" Various chrouses of inquiry. "Because you make me hot."  
  
Draco stared intently at Harry, feeling himself growing hard. He smirked at Harry and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Alone. Now."  
  
***  
  
Hee hee. I love writing this story. It's only for you people, by the way. I wasn't even planning on writing a second chapter, let alone a full fanfic of various ficletts. Please.... do enjoy them.  
  
Once again, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Too bad... Harry's really hot.  
  
Sincerest thanks go to everyone whgo reviewed this. I'll reply to your reviews next chapter.  
  
Next time: I have no idea... more ideas, PLEASE! 


	4. Yikes! My EYES!

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
  
Summary: Yeah yeah, you know.  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Hey! Well, I'm pleased with the feedback for chapter 3, and so I decided to write this as fast as I could. It is dedicated to ariesgirl, who inspired this chapter idea.  
  
***ENJOY***  
  
Harry's bag was hanging from his limp hand, and his hair was sticking straight up. He was really quite tired, and just managing to stay upright as he staggered in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The past month was a blur. It had passed through his mind as flashing images of pale flesh and silver eyes. No, Harry thought. This was not the time. He was simply too exhausted to be horny. Although this may seem an impossibility for young Harry, you must look at the fact that the poor dear hasn't slept a decent number of hours in the last week.  
  
Harry was trying, really he was, not to fall right over. Well, Harry considered. There was no one around. He could always go to sleep in the charms corridor that he was just entering. Yes - there was an idea.  
  
Harry liked the look of a cozy rug in the middle of the hallway, and was just about to go over, when a fast moving figure hit him full force and knocked his bag to the ground, dishevelling him further. The figure pushed Harry into a random classroom, shoved Harry roughly up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. By now, it was quite obvious that Harry's attacker was his boyfriend, Draco.  
  
---  
  
Twenty seven heads shot up as the door to the classroom burst open and two people bustled in. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They wasted no time in getting down to business. Draco pushed Harry up against the wall and began to kiss him on the lips.  
  
Since this was not something that happened every day, the initial reaction was to stare openly at the couple fondling each other. The class of seventh years looked on eagerly as tiny Professor Flitwick looked simultaneously amused and annoyed. However, this didn't make Flitwick stop the scuffle.  
  
"Oh, Draco... I was so tired before, and now I'm..." The moan following this statement clarified what Harry was feeling. The two boys were panting as they brought their mouths together in what really was a piece of art.  
  
"I was thinking about you in Arithmancy and I just had to find you... oh, Harry... it's amazing what you do to me."  
  
"Please. Elaborate." These words were disjoined because Harry seemed to be having difficulty managing speech. His hands were visibly exploring Draco's body fervently.  
  
"Well, more commonly I think about that time.... in the greenhouse." Harry simply gurnted huskily at the memory of this time. "How Professor Sprout was giving the third years a lecture in the background. How we had to stifle our moans. Remember that, Harry?"  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. This display is really quite unnecassary. Especially during class hours, and in my classroom. If you do not get out immediately, I will be forced to take action." Although Fitwick was a tiny man, he sure could sound angry when he wanted to. And although Harry and Draco were thoroughly horrified to find they had an audience once again, unknowingly, they certainly did rush out of the classroom in a hurry.  
  
Had they not been in such a hurry, they would have heard the collective sound of disappointment from the classroom.  
  
---  
  
"Albus, we have to do something about this! It's just ridiculous. They can hardly keep their hand off each other in class, and now they're interrupting classes they don't even attend...? It simply will not do, Headmaster."  
  
Albus Dumbledore steepled his fingers, and gazed at his gathered colleagues in that usual mysterious way. The twinkle in his eyes was stronger than ever. He gave his employees a small smile and then sorted through some of the papers on the table in front of him.  
  
"There is nothing I can do. We've taken points away, given them detentions, threatened to take them off their Quidditch teams. I can't forbid them to see each other, and even if I could I wouldn't. The two boys are happier together than I have ever seen either of them apart. I agree that there is definitely a problem with class disruption, but my thoughts on this, Friends, is to punish them the way you see fit. They will eventually get the message, and if they don't - well, they've only got a few more months here anyway."  
  
The cheering and applause heard coming from the staff room was quite deafening.  
  
"Er -" came the voice of the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Would it be terribly out of place for me to admit that I've caught the boys giving - er - shows for money?" McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes. The new teachers got worse every year.  
  
"We noticed this at least a month ago, Cidra... please keep up with the times," McGonagall snapped. She was quite irritable. She was finding it very distracting that her favourite student was dating the worst Slytherin in the school. But she supposed she was being unfair. Harry and Draco *were* having fun, after all.  
  
"Headmaster, I really don't enjoy this charade, and I don't think it wise to support it or let it go unpunished. Why don't we simply expel Potter and get it over with?" Snape's suggestion caused quite a commotion.  
  
"Would you kindly shut up, Severus?" McGonagall positively spat. Every teacher in the room was shocked, to say the least. Dumbledore cut in quickly, seeing signs of a verbal dispute.  
  
"If we suspend Harry, then we must of course suspend Draco as well. I refuse to. The matter is now closed. Now, Hagrid tells me there is a high demand for..."  
  
***END***  
  
Yes. That's sll I'm writing. For now, that is. More soon. Please people, I need suggestions. You're all very wonderful, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter; feedback please :D  
  
Thanks to the following people: Summer Wine, bakachan17, Lunadeath, Angels Whisper, Ceez, AsheFarley, passionate-kisses, ariesgirl (twice!), zeynel (twice!), Caz Malfoy, 2 lazy to sign in pink princess4 :D, Analia, KittenBabyGirl, Rain Tenshi, angel of darkness 4585, Quila (twice!), LadyDeath (Yay for Artemis Fowl!), liz, corveruth, paws10081, Long-ear, M69, WilliDrairAngel, Bladen, Aoi Me, tyrini. This is a list of beautiful people.  
  
Are Harry and Draco flaming homosexuals? Are the two unable to keep their hands off each other? Are Harry and Draco ever naked in the same room? Have they ever had sex? Do you see these things in the Harry Potter series? No? Then I'm not JK Rowling.  
  
Tine 


	5. Colin Creevey is a bugger! Literally!

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine.  
  
Summary: Harry + Draco = a lot of fun.  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
  
Good morning (or whatever) fellow DH fans. Now, since I got such an awesome amount of feedback from all of you, I decided to write the next chapter as soon as possible. This was as soon as I possibly could. Dedicated to Lunadeath, who gave me this exceptionally gorgeous story idea.  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"What?" Ron asked, snapping out of his sleep-like trance, and focusing his attention on his roommates, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"We found *this* in Colin Creevey's bag..." they said in mixed unison.  
  
"What were you doing in Colin Creevey's bag?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Trying to find a place to snog. You now how little privacy there is around here," Seamus replied. Ron was quite curious as to whether this was a joke, but he doubted whether he even wanted to know.  
  
"So - uh - what's it a picture of?" Ron demanded. Dean handed it over, and as Ron took a good look at it, he thought he just might have gone blind.  
  
"Oh my...." he trailed off, his mouth going slack as he stared transfixed at the photo. "What in the world is Colin doing with this?"  
  
"Well Colin took it... with his camera, obviously. The real question is *why* he took it..."  
  
"Because he's a pervert. Like everyone else in this school," Ron responded. This answer seemed to satisfy Seamus' curiosity, but Dean was still slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I don't see anyone else going around with pictures like this. Even if they do enjoy the sight of Harry and Malfoy."  
  
"You might want to rethink that, Dean." Ron's voice held much desperation as he spotted his younger sister poring over a quite familiar picture with her Gryffindor friends. Ron shot up, wrenched the photo out of Ginny's grasp, and proceeded to rip it in half.  
  
"Ron Weasley, I paid good money for that!"  
  
"And I never want to hear you say that again, Ginny. I *will * write to Mum."  
  
"You won't. Because then you'd have to admit how you found out about it. You'd also have to tell Mum that Harry's gay and with Draco. I doubt the words have barely formed in your head, let alone in your mouth."  
  
"There he is!" Ron shouted, purposely ignoring his sibling's argument. He sprinted across the Great Hall and plowed straight into Colin Creevey. Colin staggered backward, and dropped a handful of pictures on the floor. Before Ron could pick them up, Harry had appeared out of nowhere to help Colin. He stooped to pick the pictures up for Colin and stared, aghast, at them.  
  
Harry quickly gathered them into a pile and shoved them into his pockets. He stood up. "Where are the others?" he pleaded simply.  
  
"What others?" Colin asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"I know there are more. Where are they?"  
  
"I have no idea. They're all... gone."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Harry asked, a slight mocking tone to his voice. Colin shrugged.  
  
"Well they're with whoever bought them."  
  
"You sold them?" Harry asked, quite outraged. By then, Ron had slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor table and was watching Harry and Colin's confrontation, along with the rest of the school that was eating dinner at this present time. Harry glanced around, observed this, and dragged Colin out of public.  
  
"You little bugger!" he shouted, the minute they were out of ear-shot. "How dare you sell pictures of Draco and I!"  
  
"You're selling yourselves. What's the difference?"  
  
"There's a huge difference! We're the ones making the profit!" Harry's voice was possibly the loudest it had ever been. It was a miracle how fast it could go from incredibly angry to beautifully happy. "Draco!"  
  
Draco sidled cautiosly into the corridor and glanced around carefully. "Harry..." he greeted, a look of alarm on his face. Harry threw his arms around his boyfriend and planted a short kiss on Draco's lips. Then they both turned to Colin, who was looking both awkward and aroused.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I'll just be going."  
  
"Not until you get me those photos back!"  
  
"What photos?" Draco inquired.  
  
"The ones Colin took of you and I together. He's selling them to people at Hogwarts!"  
  
"And you didn't even cut us in on some of the moolah?" Draco demanded, looking highly affronted. "You'd better give them back!"  
  
"Okay!" Colin burst out. "But only if you do me a favor..." Draco and Harry both looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Oh, that's not what I mean. Not entirely anyway. I would like Harry to kiss me."  
  
Harry looked a little sick at the prospect of kissing Colin, and promptly shook his head no. Draco, however, intervened.  
  
"Wait, now that's not a bad idea. One kiss for a few pictures. Sounds fair to me."  
  
"Draco! I don't want to kiss anyone but you!" Harry looked quite panic- stricken.  
  
"Very touching. Go on. It won't be so bad. I'll even watch."  
  
"That doesn't help," Harry muttered under his breath, taking a step toward Colin. Next moment Colin had surged forward, pulled Harry to his lips, and kissed him fiercely. Quite shocking for shuch a shy little boy.  
  
If Harry thought this might be unpleasant, he was vastly mistaken. Colin was quite the kisser. Nothing on Draco, of course. He did know where to put his tongue, though. Wait, Colin was giving Harry tongue? Wait, Harry was giving it back? Yikes.  
  
Harry jumped backward and trodded on Draco's feet. The blond was a bit surprised, but mostly due to the fact that Harry had enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Accio pictures!" Colin shouted, and they waited a moment as individual photos came flying through the air into Colin's outstretched hand. From outside, from various stairwells and corridors, even one from Filch's dungeons. Distinctly shudder-worthy. He passed them to Harry, who hurriedly put them in his pockets with the ones he had taken from Colin earlier.  
  
"Thanks for that Harry. Draco, you sure know how to choose your men!" The camera-toting boy then turned on his heel and skipped off in the opposite direction, leaving the two boys staring after him.  
  
"Huh. Very interesting," Harry said, a wide smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut it, Scar Head..." Draco growled, pulling Harry toward him. They stood there, kissing softly until they were out of breath. "Better than Colin?" Draco asked, a little edge to his voice. Harry gave him a kiss to test him.  
  
"Much."  
  
***END***  
  
Okay. I know that was a decidedly non-DH moment right there and I apologize in advance, before you all hurt me. If Harry and Draco couldn't be together, then I would definitely want Colin and Harry together. But don't worry! That isn't happening in this story!  
  
Mucho thanks to all my reviewers: bakachan17, Lunadeath, Caz Malfoy (your reviews never cease to make me laugh), Analia (your idea have been taken into consideration :D), LadyDeath, tyrini, Heat Wave on Ice, kyouXyuki, Sami, M69, Aku.Kitsune, foreverpotter, IrishMunkeDracoMalfoy (awesome name, awesome review!), Luci Shadow, Silvrei (I have noticed that too), cpbusted (they will... just not yet), malfoy+harry, Sweet Sorrow.  
  
Hey... just a little note to the reviewer Chels. Is your review a flame? Forgive me, I must be stupid for not knowing... the fact that you reviewed chapter 2, stated your dislike for Draco/Harry (chich I did mention would be in this story in the summary), then read the next two chapters, which also happens to have Draco/Harry in it, makes me doubt your... (insert word here). I'm too lazy to think of my own word.  
  
Not JK. I'd be sleeping with Draco if I was. And Harry if I could arrange it, and I could if I was JK Rowling. But I'm not. I sleep with stuffed animals instead. Sigh.  
  
Tine 


	6. You little minx!

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine  
  
Summary: Heh heh... much awaited chapter.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Yes, here it is. The stuff you've all been waiting for. The ACTUAL slash. This may be a slightly higher rating than Restricted, but you don't care, do you? This is totally dedicated to Sarah, who asked me to dedicate it to her. I promise to dedicate my first novel (yeah right - it's fun to dream) to you, Sweetie!  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"Madam Pomfrey...." Harry whined. He limped into the Infirmary to find Draco sitting on one of the many vacant beds with a thermometer in his mouth. He raised one eyebrow at Draco (something he'd become very good at in the past few weeks) and smirked.  
  
"Don't you say a thing, Potter," Draco said in a tone somewhat close to what he might have used two months before. Harry grinned.  
  
"In pain, my little Dragon?" Harry asked sweetly. He stepped forward and kissed Draco shortly on the lips, which was quite a feat considering the thermometer was still between his lips. "Why - may I ask - do you have that in your mouth? I'm certain the pain you're feeling has very little to do with that part of your body. Although, I could be wrong. My kisses, after all -"  
  
"It's just standard procedure," Draco interrupted, irritation littering his features. "Pomfrey insists. And anyway, I'm not here for the reasons you think I am."  
  
"Oh really? Why are you here?" Draco had no response to this - a first. Harry smiled again. "I understand. Maybe I can... fix it..." Harry muttered, and one of his very active hands travelled well below Draco's belt. Draco blushed and looked at something over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I'm quite sure this is not the sort of cure Mr Malfoy needs for his pains..." came Pomfrey's voice from behind Harry. Harry went crimson and pulled his hand away hastily. "Although I'm sure he appreciates the gesture, Mr Potter."  
  
"Ah - no, I somehow doubt that as well. I was just..."  
  
"That's quite all right. I'm positive you had your reasons." It was remarkable how the woman could keep her face straight when she'd only moments before found two of her patients in an extremely awkward (and rather hilarious) situation. "Did you need something, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Er... no. I just came around to see Draco here."  
  
"What a noble thing to do. If you would excuse me, I need to get closer to Mr Malfoy. I promise not to do to him anything nearly as inappropriate as you've done." Harry blushed again and sat down very carefully in a nearby chair. "I suggest you explain to me how you may have gotten these pains, Mr Malfoy..."  
  
"Oh... no. It's neither necassary nor important. Take my word for it. You don't want to know, Madam."  
  
"Well if I'm to help you, I'll need to know what caused it."  
  
"Oh, well I could explain if you like, Madam Pomfrey," Harry offered, with an unbelievable smirk. "Quite simple really."  
  
"No Harry, you don't have to do that," Draco muttered abruptly.  
  
"No, I insist. Draco and I were walking to Potions together, and -"  
  
"No! It's okay -"  
  
"And Draco simply refused to watch where he was going, and walked straight into Professor Snape's desk. One of the corners... you know how it goes." Draco stared at Harry, confused for a moment.  
  
"Of course. I've always been a supporter of round desks. So much more knowledgable if you ask me," Pomfrey admitted, while searching her cupboards for something. Draco looked extensively relieved, and shared a knowing look with Harry.  
  
Harry smiled as he remembered.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Longbottom, why must you destroy everything I own? That is my second desk this term." Snape's voice was surprisingly calm for the situation. Unfortunately, this only made Neville even more nervous. His hands were shaking so violently, he soon found Ron and Hermione's cauldron was spilling liquid to the ground, where it began to eat through the stone floor.  
  
During the commotion - the potion had begun to spread, putting holes in shoes, desks, cauldrons and even people - Harry grabbed Draco swiftly by the hand and led him into Snape's private chambers (which adjoined the classroom). The split second in which the door closed, their hands were all over each other. They explored unspeakable places.  
  
Of course, in this chapter, those places will not be unspeakable. Just so long as her lovely readers do not rat on the author.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea? What if Snape comes back?" Draco gasped out.  
  
"He has another class, and then dinner to go to. He probably won't come in here before dinner. We'll be all right," Harry panted. His lips found Draco's throat. He could wait no longer.  
  
Harry quickly pushed everything off of Snape's coffee table. Unfortunately, when Draco's back hit the hard surface, they both realized how uncomfortable this would be (not to mention the table broke in half).  
  
So they settled themselves on the rug. Which turned out to give him rug burns, the moment Harry's bare back made contact with Snape's fluffy green and silver carpet (and also made Harry feel uncomfortable about having sex on Slytherin colours).  
  
The two sixteen year olds felt odd about doing anything in Snape's shower, and so they turned the water off hastily and used their professor's towels to cover up.  
  
Snape's leather couch made unpleasant squeaking sounds when Draco and Harry moved together on it, and so it went that they should make love on Professor Snape's bed. But you don't need to know those details.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Just kidding.  
  
-Continued Flashback-  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and said, "How do you want me?"  
  
"I just want you, Harry." Their lips met in a romantic kiss, that quickly turned rough. "I lo -"  
  
"Shut up and shag me." Harry cut Draco off as he began to brush his naked self against Draco. They groaned and sighed together, their sounds of pleasure mingling together like sweet music. Draco was so aroused, he thought he might just burst. Part of him wished it was all over (and it had barely began) because the feeling was so overwhelming. But most of him just wanted Harry.  
  
"Do you want to be inside me?" Harry asked, as soon as he felt Draco had had enough. Draco stared at Harry.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course. I want you inside me."  
  
He didn't need much more invitation that that. Draco grinned and stood up. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "Okay... so, I just put my -" Harry knelt in front of him on the bed in reply. Draco fell silent for a moment, then asked the question that was bothering him. "Won't it hurt?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know..."  
  
"I've never done this with a guy before." Harry looked behind him, a flash of jealousy on his face, and Draco smiled. "Fine. I've never done it with *anyone* before. But I do know what to do with a girl. Guys are slightly different. Do you know what to do?"  
  
"Yeah. I only know because I asked Seamus. He's the sexaholic Gryffindor and I knew he'd know. He said you have to use your fingers first. You put one in, then two, then... you get it. It also helps to use a lubricating charm, which I do know."  
  
"You've been practicing a lubricating charm?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to be prepared." Harry mumbled an incoherent spell while pointing his wand at himself. Draco could tell there was a difference.  
  
Harry thought there would be hesitation, but there was none. Rather than use his fingers, Draco inserted himself into Harry, slowly and deliberately. Harry shut his eyes tight. This went on for some time.  
  
They pulled the covers over themselves after a while, and Draco just kept himself inside Harry. There was no climaxing. Being inside someone, and having someone inside you was enough. They didn't need the fireworks yet. That would come soon.  
  
The two certainly did enjoy the time they shared together. The intimacy went further than simple sex, as it wasn't even about the sex. They held each other for what seemed like milleniums of time, and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears.  
  
And when the keys jangled in the lock of the door some time later, the two couldn't move for panic. Actually, it might have been something not quite akin to panic.  
  
-End Flashback... For Real-  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a bottle. "Here's an ointment for yourself. And I suggest you refrain from bumping into desks." She gave Draco and Harry a pointed stare each, and then stepped away from them to give Draco room to stand up. Draco slid off the bed and smiled beautifully at Harry. Maybe he was thinking about pleasant memories as well...  
  
"See you later," Draco said, only to his boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Harry watched Draco leave the Hospital Wing, a smile etched on his visage. Madam Pomfrey looked at him in question.  
  
"Something you need?" she asked.  
  
"Yes... I have this pain."  
  
***END***  
  
Egads! That was absolutely horrid! Please forgive me, everyone. I cannot believe the inadequacy in which I wrote that. *Shudder* Please don't flame my ass. At least there's slash. :D  
  
Thanks to: Caz Malfoy, IrishMunkeDracoMalfoy, Sweet Sorrow (well... Snape sort of walks in...), bakachan17, LadyDeath, Analia (pressure, what pressure?), Ceez, liz, Siderius Cimmerii (very addicting, isn't it?), Aku.Kitsune, M69, Aoi Me, Miss Charlet.  
  
JK Rowling would seriously *hate* me. I don't own Harry Potter, and be thankful that I don't.  
  
And now... let's all celebrate that the trailer for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is finally out. And DAMN is it ever good!  
  
Tine 


	7. More queers?

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine.  
  
Summary: A confundus charm gone wrong.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry all the way!  
  
Hey! Wow, I've missed you people so much! I hope you haven't given up on this story, because I can assure you I'm still writing it. Albeit slowly, I am still at it. And to make up for the delay, here's a slightly longer chapter for you. This is definitely dedicated to LadyDoncaster, who's immaculate review left me starry-eyed and giggling. Please review, everyone! Thanks will be in the next chapter.  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"Maybe we could put a spell on them? Every time they see each other they shag uncontrollably!" Hermione smiled at that, and looked up from her book.  
  
"How would that be any different from how they usually are?" Pansy hunched in defeat.  
  
"Good point. It has to be more than that. What if we made it so that they can't kiss when they see each other?" Pansy offered, looking typically evil.  
  
"That's just mean. Besides, how would we get our kicks?" Pansy looked shocked.  
  
"True. Oh! I've got it! And it's good this time!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, closing her book in excitement.  
  
"We put a strange sort of confundus charm on them that makes it so that they know only each other. Then we shove them in an abandoned classroom -"  
  
"Yes, but what's in it for -"  
  
"I'm getting there, hold on to your Gryffindor scarf! So then... er... I forgot what I was saying. Right! So we confund them and put them in a classroom together... while we're in there. That way no matter how much noise we make, they will not notice us."  
  
"That's not how the confundus charm works -"  
  
"Yes I know, that's why I said a "strange sort of confundus charm". You're brilliant, you can think of something." Hermione looked rather flattered.  
  
"Okay, so...?"  
  
"Right, so then they won't notice us, and we can watch them shag each other rotten. What do you think? Don't ever say I'm not bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Pansy... I think that may just be your first ever plan...." Pansy squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I know! Isn't it exciting?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I think you're rubbing off on me," Pansy mused thoughtfully.  
  
"And not a moment too soon," Hermione joked, pulling a book off a nearby shelf.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Draco were a bit caught up in each other. For once, this does not mean they were snogging. They were actually talking - very animatedly at that. They were interrupted by a familiar voice cutting through Draco's words.  
  
"Harry, you are so difficult to track down. I haven't been able to find a spare moment to talk with you alone." Cho Chang was standing across from Harry and Draco, who were sitting next to each other at the Slytherin table. Harry glanced up.  
  
"I hate to be rude, Cho, but this is another of those moments where I'm not alone." Draco tried to hide a smile, as Cho sat down for some reason.  
  
"Oh I know, but I've waited very patiently. I was just curious as to whether or not you were interested in joining my Werewolf Rights Activist group. We meet every Thursday evening in the Room of... in the DA meeting place," Cho muttered, glancing suspiciously at Draco. Draco, as usual, looked bored. "We're looking for members who personally know a werewolf, and I thought you would be simply perfect."  
  
Harry smied politey. "Well, it was very nice of you to think of me. If I weren't so busy -"  
  
"We'll both be there," Draco cut in, smirking. Cho's face fell. It was obvious she only wanted Harry at the meeting.  
  
"Yes, Draco feels very strongly about the subject. He'd be excellent for your cause." Cho was fighting an internal battle. On the one hand, there was having to spend time with Draco Malfoy, on the other there was risking a meeting with Harry Potter.  
  
"All right. Thanks a lot, see you on Thursday right after dinner."  
  
When she'd stalked off, Harry and Draco grew immersed in each other. Yes, they were snogging.  
  
*  
  
"Shh... be quiet," Hermione whispered franticallly. Pansy fell silent, and stared down the corridor.  
  
"What are we looking for?"  
  
"I don't know... all I remember is you. Hey! It's a classroom," Hermione exclaimed, dashing through the open door. Pansy entered as well, slammed the door behind her once she was through. Hermione turned around. "You know what!"  
  
"What?" Pansy muttered, looking around distractedly.  
  
"You are bloody hot," she replied. Pansy looked shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Funny... I was going to say the same thing." The two girls suddenly found themselves in a stifling kiss, teeth knocking together unpleasantly. This didn't stop them from sighing in pleasure.  
  
"I don't know why we're kissing," Hermione gasped as soon as she pulled away.  
  
"Me neither. All I know is I like it." Hermione nodded frantically, and pressed her lips to Pansy's once more.  
  
On the other side of the classroom Harry and Draco were watching this, mouths agape. They were... confused. Was this a regular occurrence? Harry decided to find out. He stepped forward, but stepped back again when they jumped away from each other very abruptly.  
  
"Hermione." Pansy was looking a little sick.  
  
"Pansy." So was Hermione.  
  
"Um..." Pansy looked up and saw Draco and Harry staring at them. "Uh..." She looked back at Hermione, then at her own hands, which had previously been cupping Hermone's full, surprisingly large breasts.  
  
"Bloody hell," Pansy swore. She was off and running. Hermione turned to her friends guiltily.  
  
"I know. I have to tell Ron. Sorry for the show, you two." She walked out of the classroom, sighing to herself.  
  
Harry turned to his boyfriend. "Well... that was interesting."  
  
"And incredibly horny."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Harry murmured, the sound muffled by Draco's lips.  
  
*  
  
Professor Snape was in a very good mood. This meant that he had only taken fifty points from Gryffindor, and only given ten Gryffindors detention scrubbing the floor with something larger than a toothbrush. He was slightly shaken out of his good mood by Pansy Parkinson's body hitting him full force.  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" he gasped. Pansy stepped back, looking jittery.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" she squealed, running around her Head of House and sprinting down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
His good mood was lessend further by a fifth year "accidentally" throwing a book at him. God help the boy if he was a Gryffindor. He was.  
  
*  
  
"Ron," Hermione began, pulling him aside as he exited the bathroom.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, always curious when his girlfriend couldn't wait until he had fastened his trousers properly.  
  
"I have a terrible confession to make."  
  
"You read *all* the books in the library?" Ron guessed, looing mock horrified. Hermione glared at her boyfriend, and shook her head.  
  
"Pansy and I... we got this idea... we cast a spell, and it backfired... and we were in a classroom - oh bugger it. We managed to accidentally snog a bit."  
  
Ron looked as though he was waiting for more. When Hermione did not elaborate, he stopped walking.  
  
"Your point is...?"  
  
"My point is that I kissed Pansy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't... care?" she asked.  
  
"Are you a lesbian?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then I'm okay with it. Rather wish you had let me watch, to be honest."  
  
"Yeah yeah, shut it Weasley," she said, kissing Ron shortly. She couldn't help remembering feminine lips and hands. She shuddered. Or was that a shiver?  
  
........  
  
Yeah. Okay. What do you think?  
  
Not JK Rowling. Bloody well wish I was.  
  
Tine 


	8. A moment of peace!

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: More slashy goodness... and Harry goes to a meeting.  
  
Yikes... I have a slight problem here. A few of my readers seem very much against the idea of Pansy and Hermione getting together, and the rest are mostly okay with it. Let me just explain a few things. First of all, I myself am not a huge fan of Pansy/Hermione (or any femmeslash, at that), but it HAS been an idea of mine since the very first chapter. And, I'm really sorry, but I've decided that that's where this fic is going. If you don't like it, there's really not much that you can do or say. I promise it will not be the main pairing. D/H is my main focus, as always, and that will not change. Second, it's very annoying when people will accept two boys snogging, but not two girls, and vice versa. I'm just explaining this because I have absolutely no problem with two guys or two girls kissing in front of me. It really doesn't matter to me what gender they are, and I find it a little sad that more of the spotlight of Harry Potter same gender pairings is on H/D. For this reason, I *am* putting Pansy and Hermione together. Sorry for this long rambling author's note, but I really had to get that out. At this rate, it will be longer than the chapter. Dedicated to all of my reviewers, because you're all a bunch of sweeties that I love so much!  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"I really don't want to do this, Draco," Harry whined, stopping for the umpteenth time in five minutes. Draco sighed deeply, and turned to face Harry sharply.  
  
"Enough out of you, Harry. Cho very kindly invited you to a pro-werewolf meeting, and I want you to have some fun. Now shut up and get inside."  
  
Harry gulped and entered the Room of Requirement, Draco tailing him.  
  
"Harry!" Cho needlessly shouted, jumping to her feet and guiding him by the arm toward a couch, where she forced him to sit between Hannah Abbott and herself. Everyone else was either sitting in an armchair or together on a sofa. There was a large round table in front of them, and a bookshelf a little to the left of Draco. Most of the titles had something to do with werewolves. Draco glanced around and felt he was in need of a handsome armchair. Immediately, he noticed an armchair behind him, and he smiled as he sat down.  
  
"The group was about to begin the meeting," Cho began in an exceedingly high voice. "So, Harry, we were just wondering if you could tell us a bit about what it's like to be aquainted with a lycanthrope?" Harry looked around at some familiar and unfamiliar faces, and decided to take a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I know at least some of you were here a few years ago when Professor Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's a really amazing person. It's a bit of a shame that he's a werewolf, because people have the assumption that he's evil because of it. But he's not. We've kept in contact all these years because he used to be my mum and dad's friend. He's the only link I have to my parents, and I'm the only link he has."  
  
"Lovely," Cho commented, placing a hand on Harry's arm. Draco's head whipped slightly to the left to glare angrily at the trespassing hand. Unfortunately, Cho did not notice... and neither, apparently, did Harry. "This group really wants to go places. We're planning on giving testimonies to the ministry, getting people to sign a petition, that kind of thing. And we could really use your help. Being Harry Potter and all."  
  
Draco's eyes were fixed intently on the hand that was suddenly resting all too close to Harry's thigh. Cho looked at Harry, cocking her head to one side. Harry was, for some odd reason, not at all disturbed by Cho's hand on his leg.  
  
"Well, I'll have to see. Dumbledore might not let me go to the ministry. But I'm sure I could persuade people to sign a petition. When do you want to get started on it?"  
  
"Oh, immediately. You and... Malfoy, can go around the school asking for signatures." Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't know all of you, what are your names?" Harry asked, looking around curiously.  
  
People began introducing themselves, and as they were doing this, Draco continued to watch Harry and Cho. Cho's hand began stroking up and down from Harry's mid-thigh to his knee. When Harry's eyes closed lazedly, Draco had had enough.  
  
"Oof -" Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt Draco stradding him. He looked around in panic, and found the group of silent people looking curiously at them. He took this to mean that Draco thought they all wanted the two boys to snog. And snog they did.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had succeeded in removing Cho's hand from his property. In fact, he managed to move Cho from the couch completely, leaving a vacant spot for Draco to sit, and place his own hand on Harry's thigh.... slightly higher, however.  
  
Cho looked slightly disheartened as she took her place in Draco's armchair. "Well, uh... we'll just wait for you two to finish up, shall we?"  
  
The only response was a low moan.  
  
"Oh fine, meeting adjourned. See you all next week."  
  
No one moved.  
  
*  
  
"Here."  
  
Harry held out his hand to take the money Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst were offering. He sorted it into two and handed half to Draco. When they'd each put the currency into their pockets, they turned to face each other.  
  
The sun streaked through the owlery, casting gorgeous beams of sunlight on the two teenagres. Mandy and Lisa were sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall with their knees hugged to their chests. They watched Draco and Harry intently, completely identical smiles etched on their faces.  
  
Draco gave Harry a warm smile. He held out his hand, and Harry took it gently. The boys moved toward each other shyly. Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist, locking his emerald eyes on Draco's sterling ones. Draco's right hand moved to cup the back of Harry's neck, and his left sifted quietly through Harry's messy ebony hair. The boys took this moment of silence to remember all that had happened in the past three months.  
  
"You're beauiful, Harry," Draco whispered.  
  
"Not like you," Harry admitted, and Draco leaned forward to close the very short distance between their mouths. This one was different from all the other kisses. It was more sensual, if possible. Quite pretty, as well.  
  
Harry cupped Draco's face with his hands, exploring his mouth thoroughly. Draco was filled with passion, Harry's tongue batlling with Draco's for domination. They pulled away for a moment, and smiled in unison.  
  
"I lo -" Harry cut Draco off with his mouth, making the kiss hungrier, deeper. Draco moaned quietly into Harry's mouth, and Harry moaned back, the sensation engulfing him wholly.  
  
Lisa pulled out her sketchbook, and began to draw their kiss. Mandy helped as well, and they collaborated, creating a sketch of grays and blacks, smooth, curving lines representing the relationship between Potter and Malfoy.  
  
When the drawing was finished, Mandy and Lisa presented it to the boys. When they saw it, both girls received a kiss on the lips.  
  
*  
  
At this point in their relationship, Draco and Harry had snogged in many places, at all hours of the day (or night), and in front of just about everyone. However, they had not kissed directly behind Hagrid's hut, at 7.00 in the evening, or in front of Hagrid.  
  
For the sake of the readers' queasy stomachs, this is not what happened. That was just to get your attention.  
  
Our favourite couple were finally on there way to visit Hagrid. He has been rather scarce in this story so far. Harry felt incredibly guilty that he hadn't visited one of his greatest friends, and decided to drag along his boyfriend. Strangely enough, Draco did not argue.  
  
When the boys knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut, they expected quite a few things. They expected Fang was going to lick them and bark at them, or that Hagrid was going take one look at Draco and slam the door shut.  
  
Hagrid opened the door, and Fang did jump up and lick Harry. He did settle his eyes on Draco, but he didn't slam the door shut. He actually threw open the door and invited them both in, going on and on about how Harry never came to see him anymore.  
  
Eventually Hagrid laid out a pot of tea and some biscuits for Harry and Draco and told them to sit down. As soon as they did, an uncomfortable silence fell over the threesome.  
  
"Listen Hagrid," Harry began, breaking the silence about half a minute later. "Draco and I have become very good friends in the past little while. The entire school knows, and they've all warmed up to the idea. I just think it would be nice to get your blessing."  
  
Hagrid stared at him incredulously, and then began to laugh. His belly shook with each burst of laughter. He finished off his first cup of tea, set down his teacup, and refilled it before speaking.  
  
"You may not have been speaking to me since you and Draco became friends, but a lot of other people have, and you've been the topic of discussion. I mean, I was shocked when I found out - not in a bad way - and maybe even a little hurt that you didn't come and tell me personally, but you don't have to go on thinking you won't get my blessing. I don't think I could count how many times someone has made fun of me because of the way I am. I will not let you suffer that. At least not from me. I think you're excellent for each other. The last time I saw you, Harry, you were frail looking and seemed as if you'd never get better. Just look what Draco's done for you. And Draco, you look genuinely happy. Obviously Harry's done wonders for you. It would be wrong to take that away from either of you. You have my blessing."  
  
Draco stood up very abruptly and proferred a very steady hand. "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about a lot of people and things, but I was extensively wrong about you. No wonder Harry likes you so much."  
  
Hagrid beamed magnificently.  
  
Harry got to his feet, and hugged Hagrid tightly. Hagrid was so shocked he spilled some of his tea on the table. "Thank you."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it.  
  
Hagrid just laughed.  
  
*  
  
It wasn't that long after all. More Harry/Draco and Hermione/Pansy confrontation in the next chapter. And hey! If Hermione ends up with Pansy, who's Ron going to get it on with. What are your suggestions? I've got my own ideas, but what do you think?  
  
I think it extremely sacreligious to butcher Hagrid's speech the way most authors inevetably do. There is only one individual who can write his dialogue properly, and that is JK Rowling. So I'll leave it up to you to imagine how Hagrid would say what he's said.  
  
It's called a disclaimer. Which means I am not claiming that the Harry Potter books and characters belong to me. Or am I...? 


	9. PWP Peace? What peace?

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Some classroom time, Hermione and Pansy meet face to face, and Harry gets angry.  
  
You people are bloody awesome! This time, I promise to respond to each and every one of your reviews. You are excellent readers. I delight in coming home to read what you all think of my latest chapter. And, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for understanding my decision to stick Hermione and Pansy together. You guys rock! This chapter is a huge spoiler for OotP. If you haven't read it yet (shame on you!) then you should go read that, then read this. Dedicated to the author Maya, who doesn't know who I am, but whose fanfic 'Underwater Light' has kept me an unwavering H/D fan.  
  
***ENJOY!***  
  
"The system was finally abolished. And it is because of this incident that we now have a Ministry of Magic. Next class we will learn more about that. You may all be excused. Early."  
  
This comment from Professor Binns was more than welcome. The sixth year Gryffindor class filed out of History of Magic, and flooded out into the corridor. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, quietly discussing something. Harry was walking beside them, not paying the least bit of attention to the couple. He let himself be dragged away by an extremely horny Draco just outside the Great Hall, and left Ron and Hermione to their own endeavours.  
  
The two were so immersed in each other, neither noticed the person in front of them. Pansy barrelled straight into Ron, knocking him over and sending a shower of books in all directions. When Ron had uprighted himself, he stayed silent as the Gryffindor and Slytherin stared unabashedly at the other.  
  
"Nice day -" they both started, and blushed crimson.  
  
"Excellent lesson -"  
  
"You go first -"  
  
"No you -"  
  
"I'll go first," Ron interjected, stepping in between the girls, shaking off the beginnings of a headache. "It is quite obvious what you two are so nervous about. So.... why don't you just kiss and make up? Now is fine."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "You have absolutely no tact."  
  
"Something I pride myself on," Ron announced, and immediately looked apologetic when Hermione began to look murderous.  
  
"Look Granger. We both know the spell is what did all this damage. We were so wrapped up in the hex, we just got caught up in the moment.  
  
"Of course. But hey - you don't have to call me Granger again. Hermione's fine."  
  
"Sounds good. And feel free to call me Pansy... if you like."  
  
Awkward silence rang through the entrance hall.  
  
"Awwwww!" Ron sighed. Then his eyes flashed, and he grinned maliciously. "Now kiss and make up!"  
  
*  
  
"Harry?" Draco took his boyfriend's hand in his own. Harry squeezed it.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, interlocking his fingers with Draco's.  
  
"What happened at the Department of Mysteries last year?" Harry froze, and almost ripped his hand away from Draco's. He would have succeeded too, if Draco hadn't been gripping it so tightly. "I've asked you many times. You've slipped away every one."  
  
"Maybe I want to slip away."  
  
"Why would you want to do that? I'm your boyfriend. Don't you want to tell me?"  
  
"Why should I tell you anything if I'm not going to get the same in return?" Harry demanded. Draco reared away, but still kept his grip on Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry, I don't - all right, what do you want to know?"  
  
"The obvious question."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Well, you know the question, don't you? I'm answering it." Draco responded angrily.  
  
"You see? This is exactly why I did *not* want to discuss this. It's why I haven't brought it up at all."  
  
"I'm not one of You-Know-Who's followers, Harry. I can't believe you would think that."  
  
"Why not? Your father -"  
  
"My father is in Azkaban, and has nothing to do with me or you."  
  
"Well then why do you want to know about Sirius?"  
  
"Because he has to do with YOU!" Draco screamed. Harry finally wrenched his hand out of Draco's, and sat down abruptly on the grass. Draco plopped down next to him. "We have all afternoon, Harry."  
  
They sat in stunned silence for quite some time, Harry stubbournly refusing to talk to Draco, and Draco determinedly refusing to let the moment pass without getting some answers. Eventually, Harry must have realized they were getting nowhere and spoke.  
  
"Look. I don't know how easy it will be to talk about him. Every time I start to even *think* about him, I can feel this knot twisting in my stomach. Then my hands get clammy, and I start shaking. I also get this lump in my throat." Harry paused. "Then the worst thing in the world starts to happen." He could feel Harry's clammy hands clasped with his own. Draco's heart leaped in pain, and he kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry began shaking, and Draco pulled him into a light hug. Harry went slack in his boyfriend's arms, fists knotted in the back of Draco's shirt.  
  
"Oh Draco, why did I have to be so insistent with Hermione? She knew Sirius wasn't in any trouble, and I should have known that he wasn't. I ran blindly into complete danger, dragging Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville along with me."  
  
Draco was still holding Harry to him, and he could see the castle from here. It looked so motionless. He wanted to be a comfort to Harry, and he had no idea how to do that. Harry continued.  
  
"Well, while we were searching for Sirius, the Death Eaters showed up. My friends had all been attacked in one way or another. One of the Death Eaters attacked Hermione, Ron was acting like an idiot, Ginny had broken her ankle and had to be dragged away by Luna, and Neville was with me while Bellatrix Lestrange," his voice sounded deadly as he said this name name, and Draco shivered with anticipation, "tried to get this glass prophecy off my hands. And then Bellatrix had the nerve to torture Neville, like she did to his parents. These Death Eaters are fucking insane, Draco. I can't understand how it is possible to hate anyone that much. In order to use the Unforgivables, you have to hate the one you're using them on. Anyway, the prophecy soon smashed, and that was when all the aurors and such came barging into the Department of Mysteries to *save the day.*"  
  
Draco still held tightly to Harry, because he could feel him starting to shake a bit more and breathe a little heavier.  
  
"Sirius took on Lestrange, and they fought with spells and curses. And -" Harry's voice broke as a small sob escaped from his lips. So small, Draco almost didn't hear it. He held close. "And then Lestrange shot this jet of light at Sirius, and it hit him in the chest. And behind Sirius was this archway. And Sirius fell right through the arch, beyond the veil.  
  
Draco had never heard Harry cry before, and he found it a terrifying thing to listen to. This boy was supposed to be the wizarding world's hero. Harry was crying quietly, hiding his face from Draco, embarassed at his display of what he saw as immaturity. Draco was willing to bet all the gold in Gringotts that no one else had ever witnessed this. It made him feel special, and he knew what he had to do. But first, Harry had to finish.  
  
"Draco, I waited for him to come back out of the veil, screamed for him, tried to get to him. Lupin held me tightly, telling me he wasn't coming back. I knew he was. I knew he wouldn't leave me. But he did." There followed a quick silence as these words settled between the two boys. "So I chased Bellatrix down, threw the Cruciatus Curse at her." Draco's eyes widened in surpise, and it was lucky Harry couldn't see it.  
  
It came to Draco as one of the biggest surprises of his life when Harry pushed away from Draco, grabbed a large rock beside them and threw it violently at the lake. It made a huge splash, and the splash broke him completely. He began sobbing horribly, chest heaving with gut-wrenching sobs. Harry had never cried so hard in his life. He was quite ashamed of himself, and yet he couldn't stop. Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
He could no longer just sit there. He pulled himself away from Draco. His mind was telling him to calm down, but it was as though his body didn't want to listen. His hands were ripping grass out of the ground, digging into the dirt.  
  
He almost went into shock when Draco put his arms around him from behind, and kissed the back of his neck. "I understand. You are in the utmost pain, and you have every right to be. You're so brave, Harry. Braver than many full-grown men. It's because you're special. But not in a 'hero saves the world' kind of special. You're special to me, because you've showed me how to love. I love you."  
  
Harry's tears had subsided, but they started up again a bit at this revelation of Draco's, and he turned in their embrace to face him, brushing the smoothest of kisses on his mouth. His voice was just a whisper.  
  
"I was so scared that you did, because I wasn't sure if I could return the feeling. Now I know I can. You're special to me as well. You've taught me so much. You've taught me that the worst of enemies can become the best of friends, you've taught me that most people care enough about us to accept our relationship, even encourage it."  
  
"And of course you've taught me to love. Quite welcome when I've felt like no one would ever teach me that. I do love you. I love you so much."  
  
Draco didn't cry. He was touched beyond reason, but he did not cry. He felt it would be *way* too corny, and too similar to those romance novels Pansy always read.  
  
He did, however, proceed to remove both he and Harry's clothing. And yes, this was corny and romance novel-like as well, but it just happened to fit the moment better than crying. It was also a lot more fun.  
  
Well, Harry wasn't arguing at any rate.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah?" the aforementioned muttered without looking up, because she was reading a fascinating book about outlaws. Pansy sat down and snapped it shut for her.  
  
"Enough of that, it'll make you sick." Hermione laughed and pushed it aside.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need another plan."  
  
"Need I remind you of what happened the last time -"  
  
"Yes I know. Slight mishap, easily fixable. Besides, I haven't seen Draco and Harry in action for quite some time."  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"They're taking a break from the public displays of affection."  
  
"No! Why do bad things always happen to good people? That is such a cruel fate from the hands of God!"  
  
"You are *such* a drama queen."  
  
"Very much so. I've won the Drama Queen Award at princess training school during the summer, two years consecutively."  
  
"Big words from such a dim-witted person."  
  
"I do care about other things besides boys and make-up, you know."  
  
"Well you're very convincing, what with the princess training, and the Drama Queen Award."  
  
"Okay, well, maybe I was lying about the award. Maybe the girls actually just pretended to present me with one."  
  
"Right. Anyway, there's no need to be so stressed out. Rumour has it - but of course, I never listen to gossip anyhow - but people have been saying that if anyone catches Draco and Harry somewhere in the school while they're going at it, they get to watch for free."  
  
"Well what the hell are we waiting for? You're Harry's best friend. Where would he snog or shag someone rotten?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know how to find out! Come on!" Hermione jumped to her feet and took off, Pansy right at her heels.  
  
*  
  
"It's called the Marauder's Map. It shows where everyone is at the school. Perhaps Draco and Harry will show up as well. *I solemnly swear I am up to no good.*"  
  
The familiar lines spread out on the map like a spider web. Pansy was staring completely aghast at the map. "Where did you find something like this?"  
  
"Friends of Harry. I'll tell you the story sometime. Okay, so.... Dumbledore is in his office, and so is McGonagall. Okay. Snape's over near the statue of the witch. That was where I though they'd go. Okay. Well, Ron's in the common room with Seamus and Dean. Hey, is that Blaise Zabini?"  
  
At this, Pansy began laughing. "He's stuck in the toilet!"  
  
"There they are!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"They're with Cho Chang. Wait. Why Cho?"  
  
"She is such a - well, she's a bitch."  
  
"That's not nice, Pansy."  
  
"The truth hurts."  
  
"Well, Draco and Harry are definitely not kissing. They keep approaching people with something."  
  
"Maybe people are paying them to show their - well, you know."  
  
"I doubt it. Let's wait for them to go snog."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Five minutes passed in eerie silence.  
  
"So... how's the home life?" Pansy asked curiously. Hermione looked up, surprised. She shrugged.  
  
"It's all right. My parents are very odd. They were so proud when they heard I was a witch. I mean - they were shocked, but they were proud as well. My first year here is a blur of letters from mum and dad, all filled with words of praise. To this day they're still proud of me, but they've become a bit distant. Or I suppose it was me that became distant. After I made friends with Ron and Harry I spent all my time with them. Even my time at home was spent holed up in my room writing letters to them, and then visiting them for all or some of the holidays."  
  
"This wasn't a problem at first, but I never really understood how important it was for me to have spent more time with my parents. I mean, think about it. I'm gone all year, I only get to go home two times a year. Summer holidays, and Christmas holidays. I've only gone home for Christmas holidays during my first year, and that's it. Last year was cut short because of Mr Weasley's accident. And then this year I got so caught up with the Harry-Draco fiasco, I didn't even think about visiting them. You'll remember the whole situation started right before Christmas."  
  
"I just don't spend any time with them."  
  
Hermione looked up. She'd never heard Pansy stay quiet for so long. She was surprised to find Pansy watching her in silence, listening to her every word.  
  
"What?" she asked after another minute of silence.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so interesting. I never noticed because I was always busy talking."  
  
"That's funny, I was just thinking that I've never heard you stay quiet for so long. That's not an insult. I've always liked that you're a conversationalist. You're a really great listener."  
  
"And now I'm going to give you some advice. Brace yourself - I don't think I've ever done this before. I suggest you stay with them all summer, no matter what Harry or Ron says."  
  
Hermione got this bright look in her eyes. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. The whole idea is that you spend quality time with your family. I don't want to intrude."  
  
"You won't!" Hermione insisted, "they would love you! I could take you to the theatre, and the opera, and some museums. It would be fantastic. I could even take you to McDonalds!"  
  
"Really?" Pansy shrieked. "You actually want me to come?"  
  
"Yes! I actualy want you to come!"  
  
"Would I be allowed?"  
  
"For sure! Would you be allowed?"  
  
"Definitely. How long can I stay?"  
  
"The whole summer! Oh, you can meet my cousins, and my half-sister!"  
  
"You have a half-sister?"  
  
"Yeah, she's from my dad's first marriage."  
  
"Your mum was okay with that?"  
  
"Well, she was married before as well. She just didn't have any kids. Both relationships were over long before my parents met."  
  
"How old are your parents?"  
  
"Old. Getting to their fifties at least."  
  
"Wow, that is old!"  
  
"How old are your parents?"  
  
"Late twenties."  
  
"Your mum must have been young when she had you?"  
  
"She was my age when she had me. But she was already married to my dad. Arranged wedding by their parents. Surprisingly they're actually happy together."  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"It sure is. Most arranged marriages turn out horribly. Drunkard mothers, abusive fathers. I didn't have either, luckily. I do, however, have an obsessive compulsive mother and a workaholic father."  
  
"Are you going to have an arranged marriage?"  
  
"No, they promised they'd never do that to me. They're not exactly old- fashioned. But I can tell they were hoping I might marry Draco."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"I don't think that'll be happening, though. I was never really attracted to him romantically."  
  
There was a silence where Hermione wondered *who* Pansy had been romantically attracted to. She said nothing of it, however.  
  
"Let's just go find Harry and Draco," she said in a resigned voice. "Find out what they're up to."  
  
"Yeah," Pansy said, sensing a tension in Hermione. She said nothing of it, however.  
  
  
  
Ugh. I finally got that out of my head after about a month of sitting down to write and getting nowhere. I'm a bit self-conscious about this chapter, since we get to see Harry's soft side majorly. Please don't be too hard on me. Maybe Harry *was* out of character, but it is how I think he'll react if he doesn't let some steam out soon.  
  
So... on to the reviews! Thanks to: Raven101319, Caz Malfoy (I understand what you mean about the femmeslash. I agree with you. But I'm going to be daring and put it in my story. And yes, you can get in on it - just pass some money to Harry or Draco), Dracori (I will read your stories right after I upload this chapter), animebay-b, fallen-angel162, Findarto Sirfalas (I'm updating, I'm updating!), MustIBeAMalfoy, Maggie (I oved your review! It really made me happy!), Relle, Sozoku, Yuri3 (thank you!), LadyDeath1 (HEY!! I updated! Get your butt over to this story and read it!), shadowsandlight, bakachan17, Yuki Kurai, leggy'sbitch, Painted Smile (Oh yes, it's very unrealistic), ChipStick, Siren of the Darknessflame, Aoi Me, ContinualVoid. Thanks to anyone I might have missed - I'm sorry if I did!  
  
For those who were asking, Blaise is a guy. And I still haven't decided who Ron's going to be with. I know this - he's not gay in this story. He's going for a woman - however, which one has not yet been determined.  
  
Now go read 'Seeker to Seeker'. Just look up 'Imperio Slash Archive' on google, and it's listed under S the the title section of the website. This story has a marvelous rating of NC-17, but I read it last year and I'm just turning sixteen. :D Go read it!! 


	10. Happy Love Day!

Title: Kiss Me!  
  
Author: Tine.  
  
Summary: Angry Draco, loud Harry, funny Ron and a really bad joke.  
  
Rating: R  
  
You'll see what I mean when you read it. Forget about my rambling and just enjoy the chapter. This chapter is written with only dialogue. If anyone is SUPER confused about who is talking when, you need not worry too much. I just felt like taking a dip into this style of writing. I'll be back to my old self next chapter. Which isn't likely to be put up here anytime soon as I am leaving for six weeks in a few days. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, you are all amazingly wonderful.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
"Happy Love Day, Harry."  
  
"Hmmm. Draco, I think that's already taken. I believe it's called Valentine's Day."  
  
"No no, this is different than Valentine's Day. For this holiday, each person must spend a day with someone they'd like to get to know better, an usually -"  
  
"That doesn't sound all that different from -"  
  
"It is, Potter, now shut up and try it for me."  
  
"All right. Hey - Cho!"  
  
"No not her!"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I just wondered if you were were interested in spending the day with me. Strangely enough, it happens to be a Hogsmeade visit today. Care to join me?"  
  
"Oh of course, Harry. I've been meaning to talk to you about the Werwolf Rights Activist group."  
  
"Great. Meet me in the Entrance Hall half an hour from now? Think you can do it?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can! See you in half an hour!"  
  
"See you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh close your mouth, Draco. You're catching flies."  
  
"I cannot believe you just asked Cho Chang out! You and I going out. It's a rule that you're not allowed to do that."  
  
"It was your idea."  
  
"CHO? Cho was my idea!?"  
  
"No, but she was closest when I looked up."  
  
"Well, Potter. If you insist on being an ass I'll just have to find someone as well. Someone like... Pansy. HEY! PANSY! What are you doing today? Nothing? Good, come to Hogsmeade with me."  
  
"Er - well, I - you see, Hermione already asked me to come with her."  
  
"So ditch her - she'll understand."  
  
"Draco, she's not an object."  
  
"Harry's right, Draco. And anyway, we have to discuss something important. So I'm sorry Draco, but you'll just have to find someone else to use for revenge on Harry."  
  
"..."  
  
"What did I say about catching flies, Draco?"  
  
"Shut UP, Harry!"  
  
"I love you. See you at dinner, honey."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"If I must. Ow - don't throw things at me. You're just jealous that you haven't got a date for Love Day. Fuck you later."  
  
footsteps  
  
"Oh Draco, that open-mouthed look is quite unflattering on you."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Granger before I hurt you."  
  
"Okay, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Harry's got a date with Cho for Love Day, and I don't have anyone."  
  
"What's Love Day? And Harry's got a date with Cho? Did you have a fight? Oh no, did he tell you about the incident with your mirror?"  
  
"Yes he has a date with her and no we didn't fight. And Love Day is a holiday I invented that - HEY! What happened to my mirror? Harry told me my eagle owl smashed it."  
  
"Oh... well, that's what I meant. Hey - look at the time. Got to meet Pansy in Hogsmeade. See you."  
  
"..."  
  
"And you know, it really is my own fault for encouraging him to join the Werewolf' Rights Activists Group. He would have turned Cho down straight away and I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Malfoy, I just sat down. Let me have a decent breakfast before I have to think about anything."  
  
"Fine, Weasley."  
  
"And what the hell are you doing at the Gryffindor table? Nevermind. Eggs - Ron needs eggs."  
  
silence  
  
"So how long are you going to take eating your breakfast?"  
  
"Oh. Forget it. What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? Just to.... wait a minute - oh, I have the most delicious plan."  
  
"Don't say delicious. It's just not fair - I'm so hungry."  
  
"You can eat later, listen to my succulent plan."  
  
"Stop with the food descriptions."  
  
"You see, I decided to make a holiday. My own holiday that I can take complete credit for. So I called it Love Day, and the only rule of this holiday is that you have to spend time with someone you want to get to know better."  
  
"Sounds a lot like Valen -"  
  
"Shut up! It's not. Now, you see Harry decided to ask Cho instead of me."  
  
"Well it makes perfect sense, seeing as you two know basically everything there is to know about each other."  
  
"Yeah but - with Cho-the-Slut?"  
  
"It's admittedly strange. So why don't you just ask Pansy to go with you? That ought to make Harry jealous."  
  
"Hmmm. That's odd. That's exactly what I did - only she's going to Hogsmeade with Hermione today."  
  
"What? Hermione told me she was going to the library to study for her end- of-year exams."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, she spends all her time with Pansy these days. She goes around with her in their lessons together, she spends her time in the library with her. She's even refused to spend the summer at the Burrow in favour of having Pansy over for the whole thing. And what with that kiss? I just think there's something going on between them. It's unfortunate because I really love her."  
  
"This is where my yummy plan comes into play. Come to Hogsmeade with me. That way, we'll kill three birds with one stone."  
  
"Isn't it two birds with one stone."  
  
"Uh, no. We're making Harry, Hermione and Pansy mad all at the same time."  
  
"I don't know if this is going to work -"  
  
"What is with EVERYONE and doubting my ideas? Ronald Weasley, you are coming to Hogsmeade with me and that is final."  
  
"Want to yell that louder? I'm pretty sure there are a few people at the other side of the Great Hall who didn't hear you."  
  
"Shut up. Let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's sit here, Harry."  
  
"Sure. I'll go get us drinks. What do you want?"  
  
"Butterbeer."  
  
"All right."  
  
...  
  
"Here you are, Cho."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Sit down, Harry. I wanted to ask you if people were interested in the petition."  
  
"Hmm. They're not exactly willing. Most people don't understand how wonderful werewolves can be. However, I threatened to curse each of them if they didn't sign, and they were basically persuaded."  
  
"So - tell me about you life Harry."  
  
"Er - well there's not much you don't know. The Daily Prophet's been unusually truthful about everyhthing that's happened this past year, however unpleasant the news may be."  
  
"Well, the Daily Prophet's really turned itself around. They're beginning to write about what matters, rather than what the viewers want to read."  
  
"Yeah, it's a bit of a relief."  
  
"But, I was actually referring to something entirely different. How's the romance these days? You and Draco aren't fighting, are you?"  
  
"Oh, not any more than usual."  
  
"You fight a lot?"  
  
"I suppose 'fight' isn't the right word. We banter quite a bit. It's mostly teasing. We don't really 'fight.' We've both grown somewhat."  
  
"I see. Harry - do you mind if I ask?"  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"Well I - I was just wondering how the sex is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Is it any good?"  
  
"Well yes. What doubt would there be of that? You've undoubtedly seen our public displays of affection. It's like that in private as well."  
  
"Oh. So tell me Harry... would you call yourself gay? Or merely experimenting?"  
  
"Er -"  
  
"Is that a blush?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"In any case - answer my question."  
  
"Well, I'm not experimenting. Do I honestly give off that impression? So yes, I suppose I am gay. I haven't really given it much thought. I just really like Draco. It's not like I'm attracted to any gender in particular."  
  
"Oh! So you swing both ways?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I don't find either gender more appealing than the other because I find Draco appealing despite the fact he's a bloke. If you really think about it, Cho, I'm sure you'll discover that gender realy doesn't matter. You're not really anything until you find the 'right person'. Draco's my 'right person'. I can't really label myself straight or gay. I'm just Harry."  
  
"Oh Harry, that's so sensible. There's that blush again."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Did you have to bring a book along, Hermione?"  
  
"Well I thought I might be able to get in a bit of studying."  
  
"You know - if I wasn't so secure, I might just be offended by the fact that you'd bring homework on a date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Slip of the tongue. Put that book away before I throw it out the window."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying, Hannah Abbott then grabbed Terry Boot about the waist an snogged him silly. And I was forced to tell the entire school. I mean - really - Hogwarts has no secrets."  
  
"That's dreadfully true."  
  
"Yes. And it isn't surprising that Anthony Goldstein was caught kissing Ernie Macmillan (by me). He's too gay to be allowed. And after what Milly told me..."  
  
"Okay. When we get in there laugh really loud."  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you do that?"  
  
"Just DO IT!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sound of door opening and closing  
  
"OH, that's hilarious, Draco. Ha ha ha!"  
  
"I am pretty good, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's sit here, right behind -"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Draco, could you get me a butterbeer?"  
  
"Get one yourself."  
  
"DRACO, why are we sitting HERE of all places. RIGHT behind -"  
  
"OKAY! Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Language, Draco."  
  
Colourful profanities ensue  
  
...  
  
"Here, Ron. Hope you enjoy your drink."  
  
"I'm sure I will, Draco. Want to hear a good joke?  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's yellow and square?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"A yellow square."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, he's teasing Draco so much. That's hysterically funny, Hermione. You never told me how amusing Ron is. In fact, you hardly ever talk about him. You are dating him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes of course I am. So what's he doing now?"  
  
"Ordering Draco around. The funny part is that Harry is far too busy talking to Cho to even notice that they're sitting in the next booth."  
  
"That is kind of funny."  
  
"Yes, it..."  
  
Words fade out, leaving an odd silence between the two of them  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Cho just kissed Harry."  
  
"What? Oh my God! Uh oh. There goes Draco."  
  
"Er - don't look now, Malfoy, but Cho and Harry are kissing."  
  
Sound of mug of butterbeer crashing against floor  
  
"Breathe deeply, Mafoy."  
  
Sound of hands hitting table  
  
"Sit down, Malfoy."  
  
Abrupt footsteps  
  
"Get OFF my boyfriend RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"'Draco!' is right. Move right now, Chang."  
  
Hasty retreat  
  
"Calm down, Draco."  
  
Loud shuffle, sound of Harry's back hitting the top of table  
  
"Shut. Your. Mouth. On second thought. I'll do it for you."  
  
Loud applause and cheers  
  
%%%% ---  
  
Oh YEAH! That was so much for to write. I hope you had a similar experience reading it. Oh hey - do I need to remind anyone that this is indeed fanfiction? I know this is never going to happen. Run with me here. It's quite fun to write this story.  
  
All right everyone. Farewell for the next six weeks. I leave in a day and a half. I promise I'll be writing like crazy while I'm gone and will hopefully have a few ideas when I return. Meanwhile, please review - with lots of suggestions for this story. I'm running out of ideas.  
  
Want to hear about my next story? It's going to be called Drop Everything and Snog. It's HD of course. Want to venture a guess as to what it's going to be about?  
  
Nope. Still not JK Rowling. 


	11. Did You Hear?

Title: Kiss Me!

Rating: R

Summary: Gossip. And lots of it.

Hey everyone, I've back. I just want to say thanks for all your fantastic reviews this summer. For the seven weeks I was away, my gandmother passed away and my guitar got stolen. Your reviews cheered me up more than you may know. It was helpful to be able to check once a week and see your appreciation of my writing. Thanks a million.

This chapter is made up entirely of various Hogwartsian gossip. Once again, the chapter is made up of dialogue. Hopefully it won't be nearly as confusing as the last chapter. Sometimes you'll know who at least one of the gossipers are, sometimes you'll who all of them are, and sometimes you won't know who any of them are. Be adventurous, and discover for yourself.

ENJOY!

-- Library gossip --

"Hey Orla! Did you hear? About Potter and Malfoy?"

"I heard they were breaking up."

"No way!"

"Not a chance!"

"They're not breaking up. But the fight they had after the incident with that Chang girl... I don't envy anyone who witnessed that."

"I heard Malfoy punched him."

"No he didn't, Dennis. I'm friends with Euan Abercrombie in Gryffindor. He says it was in the Gryffindor common room, and that it was mostly just a loud argument. Malfoy thought for sure Potter was the one who kissed Chang. But Potter swears it was Chang who kissed him."

-- Ravenclaw common room gossip --

"Could you check my star chart for me?"

"Sure."

"Well, while she's doing that... did you hear about that Hermione Granger?"

"No! What!?"

"That girl is such a know-it-all."

"You've made a mistake on your chart, Michael. The cluster of stars near your depiction of Mercury are not in their proper placements. Yeah, that Granger girl really is a know-it-all. Tell us about her, Lisa."

"Well it turns out she's a... well, come on girls, we've known it since First Year."

"She really is!?"

"Yes. Apparently that Weasley boy broke up with her on the grounds that she was in love... with another girl."

"That boy sure doesn't know how to dance -"

"Yes, we know Padma. You tell us every time we mention him or the Yule Ball."

"Well, I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Anyway, turns out we all know who she's supposedly in love with."

"Who is it?"

/Rapid footsteps/

"Hey girls! Did you hear about Hermione Granger?"

"Sit down, Terry. We've already heard."

"Yeah... apparently that Weasley boy broke up with her on the grounds that she was already in love... with another girl."

"That boy is simply miserable at dancing..."

"Oh Padma."

-- Hospital wing gossip --

"Hey, did you /cough/ hear about that girl in Slytherin?"

"What girl in /sneeze/ Slyderin?"

"I don't /cough/ know her name. She's friends with Draco Malfoy."

"Oh I think I know the one."

"Well, just before I checked in here, I stumbled across her and that girl in Gryffindor in the middle of a mighty /cough/ - ugh - a mighty fine snogging session."

"What girl in Gryffindor?"

"The bushy-haired one."

"Oh yes. Well do you think that means something?"

"Nah, I bet they just decided to do it for the fun of it."

"Yeah, they're probably not /sneeze/ lesbians."

"Definitely not."

-- Great Hall gossip --

"HEY! ABBOTT! DID YOU HEAR?"

"HEAR WHAT?"

"ABOUT MALFOY AND POTTER."  
  
"NO, WHAT?"

"THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

"WHEN DID THEY BREAK UP?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY'RE TOGETHER."

"WELL THAT'S NICE."

"YEAH."

"HEY, ZABINI!"

"YES ABBOTT?"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

-- Still Great Hall gossip --

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yes Colin?"

"Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Probably. Most likely from Hermione herself."

"Oh. Hey Parvati?"

"Yes Colin?"

"Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Probably. I share a dorm with her, you know."

"Oh. Hey Ron?"

"Yes Colin?"

"Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Colin! Stop gossiping before I steal that camera and shove it down your throat."

"Okay."

-- Great Hall gossip again --

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THEY'RE COMING!"

/Complete silence from Great Hall, laughter from doors/

/Long pause, during which the four arrivlas exchange a glance/

"Okay, Harry and I are still dating. So you can keep your hair on."

"Yes, and Pansy and I are dating so you can all freak out and talk about it with your friends now."

/Immediate burst of conversation from all areas of the Great Hall/

"Hey you guys?"

/Four exasperated sighs/

"Yes Colin?"

"Did you hear about... oh, nevermind."

Sorry if that was confusing and odd. Not to mention short. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be normal. This idea hit me, and I HAD to write about it. Speaking of being forced to write something, an idea popped into my a few weeks ago, and I have been furiously tweaking at it, writing about it and plotting it. This idea is called "Waltzing Potatoes" and will be put up here as soon as I get it out of my car, which is stranded in a city half-an-hour away from me. (It broke down over the weekend, and I had to take a taxi home - 65.00 $) Should be out relatively soon, though. I'll let you know more about it if I release a chapter for this story before it gets up. Please review!


End file.
